ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane's Christmas Nightmare
This is the Jane Smith 10 Christmas special. Story Jane and Lucy are walking down the school hallway, which was filled with Christmas decorations. Lucy: Ah! (Singing) It’s the most, wonderful time, of the year! (Stops singing) I love Christmas time! Jane: You’re an alien. How do you know about Christmas? Lucy: I grew up on Earth, in Undertown. I’ll have to take you there sometime, it is as festive as the upper world. So, what are you doing for the holidays? Jane: Doing absolutely nothing while my mom will probably black out on the couch. Lucy: Do you guys not do anything for Christmas? Jane: No. We don’t celebrate Christmas. Santa Claus has never once visited me. Lucy: You’ve never celebrated Christmas?! Jane: Nope. And I don’t care to. Just lead to more disappointment. I’ll see you later. Jane heads down a different hallway, Lucy pulling out her phone. She dials in, making a call. Lucy: Hey, we’ve got a code red and green. (She stops, listening.) Yes, I just made it up, just meet up with me! End Scene It is the evening, as Lucy drags Jane to an old warehouse, covered in Christmas lights. Jane: Okay, what is going on? Lucy: It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you this close! Just come on! Watching from a distance on a roof is a Nemuina, with dark blue skin and black hair. His wings are purple, and has gloves over his hand. He pulls out a recorder device, pressing a button, it taping. Morpheus: Morpheus log 613. Located the creature wielding the Omnitrix. I shall test to see if the strength of its willpower is enough to make it a worthy target for my services. Lucy and Jane go inside the warehouse, which has Christmas decorations set up. A christmas tree lights up the room, with presents underneath. There’s a table with punch, where Ben and Rook were. Jane: What is this? Lucy: Merry Christmas! Ben: Lucy told us about how you’ve never had a Christmas. So we made a Christmas party to give you your first! Rook: I must admit, I have been curious about this tradition known as Christmas, and am honored to take part of it. Jane: But, why? Lucy: Because everyone deserves a happy Christmas! And friends are as good as family. Jane: (Speechless) Th, thank you. I, I don’t deserve good friends like you. Ben: Please. You definetely do. Then, white dust falls from the air, which swiftly morphs into snow. The group looks upwards, confused. Lucy: Ben, did you get a snow machine? Ben: You said not to. That it would be overkill. Rook: I do believe that this is a form of powder or dust. The dust fades, as a knock occurs on the door. Ben: (Acting surprised) Oh. Who could that be? Ben goes over and opens the door, revealing Max dressed like Santa Claus. He walks in, chuckling. Max: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Lucy: (Acting) Why, it’s Santa! Rook: Santa Claus? But, I thought that he was a myth Lucy elbows Rook, shutting him up. Jane: Guys, it’s fine. I know it’s just Max. Max: Who are you talking about? I’m Santa Claus, the one who brings presents to good boys and girls. Jane: Max, thanks, but just drop the act. Ben walks and joins Lucy and Rook. Max: But I am Santa. Want me to prove it? Ben: Uh, Grandpa, you feeling okay? Santa Max swings his arm, releasing white dust, which encircles Ben, as he floats. He then turns into a large jack-in-the-box, the handle turning and the music to “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.” Lucy: Did I just see that right? Rook: Yes. Even I am confused on what I just saw. The song finishes, as Ben, in the form of a skeleton reaper wielding a mana scythe, shoots out of the box, swinging the scythe and slicing through Lucy. Lucy turns to sludge as she reforms, maintaining her humanoid sludge form. Jane: Ben! Ah! Santa: Still don’t think I’m Santa? Here’s a little more proof, for naughty children such as yourselves! Santa’s skin ages, resembling a sack at the end. His red suit becomes a dark blood red, and his eyes become black holes. He laughs maniacally, as he extends a centipede tongue, which flies at Jane. Jane screams, as Rook charges, using the Proto-Tool energy blade to cut through the centipede, as it continues to extend. Rook: Run! Jane and Lucy take off running, as Ben-in-the-Box hops at Rook, the two clashing with their weapons. Santa walks outside, strutting proudly. He whistles, as a sleigh pulled by five skeleton reindeer lands in front of him. The lead reindeer has a shining red nose. Santa gets in the sleigh, and whips the reigns, them taking to the sky. End Scene Jane and Lucy are running through the snow covered park, when they hear jingle bells, looking up. Santa’s sleigh was overhead, dispersing white dust. Santa: On Slicer! On Slasher! On Scyther and Scizor! And of course, Rudolph, the laser shooting reindeer! Rudolph tilts its head down, a powerful red laser being fired from its nose. Jane and Lucy dive into the snow, dodging. They come out, as the area was littered with snowmen, smiles on their faces. Lucy: These weren’t here when we ducked down, were they? The smiles turn to angry roars, as the snowmen come to life. They roar, as they swing their sharp branch arms at the two, who take off running. The snowmen move, surrounding them. Lucy: A fire alien would be swell about now! Jane: (Shrugs) Not like I have one. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She transforms into Madam Eye, all her eyes opening, the two on her chest open as well. Madam Eye: Well, this could work. Madam Eye fires lasers from all her eyes, destroying the snowmen. They reform, as Lucy forms a mallet hand, knocking snowmen away. The two run, as the snowmen give chase, firing snow balls at them. Madam Eye turns, firing two powerful lasers from her nipple eyes, causing a snow explosion. Santa’s sleigh circles around, Rudolph firing a laser. Madam Eye dodges and fires several lasers up at the sleigh, all of them missing. Madam Eye: Darn! Eye need to work on my aim! Lucy: Get off! Madam Eye turns, seeing the snowmen forming a pile onto Lucy. She throws them off, but the snow begins to merge into her sludge. She begins transforming into a snowman, as Madam Eye blasts her, trying to disperse the snow. Lucy is completely encompassed, and releases a roar. Madam Eye: Lucy! No! The Omnitrix times out, as she reverts. Snowman Lucy stretches her snow arm at Jane, who ducks and takes off running. Energy blasts tear through the snowmen, as Rook arrives, making a path for Jane to make it to him, the two running. Ben-in-the-box was hopping behind them, joining Snowman Lucy. Santa: Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can’t escape me, cause I see all! I see you when you’re sleeping, I know when you’re awake! So don’t bother trying to hide! It’s only makes me look oh so marvelous! End Scene Jane and Rook arrive in the town square, which has a giant Christmas tree, towering the area. Jane and Rook are panting heavily. Rook: I am unfamiliar with Earth traditions. Is this how a usual Christmas is supposed to go? Jane: NO! Christmas is supposed to be happy and with cheer. Where people you love gather and are supposed to make you feel good and important. This is not Christmas! Santa: Aw, boo-hoo, my little Cindy Lou Who! Santa’s sleigh lands, as Santa steps out of it, spiders crawling around his body. Santa: And now, can I present to you, the Wooden Soldiers on Parade! The sound of marching occurs, as Jane and Rook turn. Giant wooden soldiers march down the street, in a single file line. They come to a stop, standing shoulder to shoulder. The soldiers then raise their rifles, pointing them at Jane and Rook. Rook: I would suggest transforming, Jane. Very quickly. Santa: Ready. Fire! The wooden soldiers open fire, as Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. She grabs Rook, and curls up, being hit by several musket balls. The shots end, as Cannonbolt opens, allowing Rook to get out. Rook: This cannot continue. We must stop Santa Claus at all cost! You take out the soldiers, and I shall apprehend him! Cannonbolt: Wait, what?! Rook runs towards Santa, firing blaster shots. Santa falls and bounces on his large stomach, sending him upward, then crashing down at Rook. Rook rolls to dodges, as he morphs the Proto-Tool into tonfa mode, going to fight hand-to-hand. Cannonbolt rolls at the wooden soldiers, which continue to open fire. She rams a soldier, knocking it over, but not damaging it. The soldiers form a line, as they take a collision from Cannonbolt, her being knocked back. Cannonbolt: What kind of soldiers are these? Rook: Jane! Run! Cannonbolt turns, as she sees Rook surrounded in white dust. Rook is transformed into a wooden soldier, his Proto-Tool increased in size. He fires an energy shot, which launches Cannonbolt backwards, into the grip of wooden soldiers. Santa walks in that direction. Santa: Now, what to turn you into? Maybe a grinch! That would certainly fit your personality. Or a Scrooge. Or even, a decapitated dolly! The Omnitrix times out, as Cannonbolt reverts. Jane slips out of the grip of the soldiers, and takes off running towards the Christmas tree. Santa laughs crazily, as Jane starts climbing up the tree. Jane: (Panting) There has to be a logical explanation for all this! A maniac, an alien, something! Voice: Don’t think logically with Christmas. Think with your heart. Jane: Huh? The tree shakes, as Jane holds on to the branches. The branches part, showing Santa flying by in his sleigh, releasing white dust. The tree comes to life, as branches swing down, hitting Jane and knocking her off it. She slaps down the Omnitrix as she falls, as Echo Echo lands on the next branch. Santa: Get her! The lights come off the tree, coiling after Echo Echo. Echo Echo takes off running, as she multiplies into several clones. They form a pyramid, them throwing the main Echo Echo to the next branch, the others being destroyed by a branch. Echo Echo gets cornered by lights, as she uses her sonic scream, the lights shattering. Flares are released, as a fire breaks out. Echo Echo: Ah! Get away! Voice: To the top. Climb to the top. Echo Echo: When this is over, I’m going to have to get a therapist. Echo Echo multiplies in a chain, extending up the tree. Fireballs fly from the lights, the tree burning apart. Echo Echo makes it to the top, where she reverts. She stands on a branch, in front of the angel at the top of the tree. Voice: Make a wish. Jane: A wish? They’ve never been answered before. Jane sighs, as she goes down onto her knees, eyes closed. Santa’s sleigh flies up, hovering overhead. Santa: Ooh, ooh! The angel’s weep at your sins! Ooh! (Santa claps his hands together, as he looks at the angel at the top of the tree.) How about trapping you in the angel? Surely that’d make you holy. Santa swings his hand, as white dust wraps around Jane, lifting her off the ground. She floats, as she phases into the angel. Then, a flash occurs, Jane ejected from the angel. Santa: What?! Voice: Ho ho ho! Golden dust forms, as Good Santa forms, chuckling as he rubs his belly. Evil Santa: No! But, you can’t be here! Good Santa: I always respond to good children to call for my help. (He turns to look at an unconscious Jane.) So sorry for not coming sooner. Evil Santa: Die, you impostor! Evil Santa fires a wave of white dust, which wraps around Good Santa. The white dust shifts to gold dust, as it flies back at Evil Santa. Evil Santa: No, no, no! Evil Santa’s body fades away, as Morpheus’ wings are revealed. Morpheus turns into white dust, disappearing as Evil Santa fades away. End Scene Max: Jane? Jane, wake up. Jane groggily stirs, Max in a Santa suit trying to wake her. Lucy, Ben and Rook are sitting up, groaning. Jane: What happened? Max: I was hoping you could tell me. I came in and found you all out cold. Lucy: (Shivers) I had the weirdest dream that I was a snowman. Ben: I’ll top that, as I was a Jack-in-the-Box. I was a Ben-in-the-box! Jane: It all seemed, so real. Santa tried to kill us! Lucy: What dream did you have? I had a tea party with the other snowmen. Ben: I was the leader of the Island of Misfit Toys. Max: Was it something you drank? Rook: Perhaps it was the eggnog. Lucy: Eggnog?! We’re not supposed to have that! Rook: But, my research says that is the primary drink to have at Christmas time. Max: If you’re older. Ben: (Laughing) We all got crazy dreams because of the eggnog! That’s rich! Jane: But I didn’t drink the eggnog. Morpheus is looking down from an air vent, as he turns on his recorder. Morpheus: Morpheus log 614. The wielder of the Omnitrix has proven to be easily manipulated and influenced. Would’ve successfully captured it if not for the figure known as “Santa Claus.” I shall continue to watch and strike again when the timing is acceptable. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Santa Villains * Morpheus ** Evil Santa * Ben-in-the-Box * Snowmen * Wooden Soldiers * Christmas Tree Aliens Used * Madam Eye * Cannonbolt * Echo Echo Trivia * This episode's name and content was inspired by Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. ** I had just watched the movie the day before writing this. * The things from Nightmare Before Christmas are; ** Evil Santa is based off Oogie Boogie. ** The bladed Ben-in-the-Box is based off a toy given by Jack, which was a killer Jack-in-the-Box. *** He's also based off Charles in a Box from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. ** The Wooden Soldiers are based off the soldiers that appeared in Oogie Boogie's Manor. *** They're also inspired by the song Wooden Soldiers on Parade. * This episode hosts the early debut of Morpheus, a major villain of Season 2. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc